Mum
by IDon'tSleepTooGood
Summary: After pestering Arthur for weeks, the Brit finally agrees to let the flirtatious Frenchman meet his Mother. But with Arthur's current angsty behavier, Francis thinks Arthur is ashamed of him. (France x Britain) (One-shot)


**I woke up this morning and found a scrap note on my bed. According to the handwriting I figured I must have wrote it for myself to find once I'd woken up, but because I was so tired I'f forgotten what it was about. Turns out, it was the plot of this story. Enjoy.**

Mother

Arthur had been driving through his hometown for what felt like hour now through the drisley rain that was pouring relentlessly against the windows screen, a bouquet of flowers laid down on the dashboard of his car. His current on and off boyfriend, Francis Bonnevay, was sat in the passengers seat, with eagerness in his daring blue eyes and a slight smile on his face. He was looking out the rain dotted window at the old Victorian styled town his lover called home, anticipating where they were headed in Arthur's fancy black town car.

The Brit however was less enthusiastic, in fact, as Francis glanced over at him, he appeared to be in an unhappy place as he drove. "Arthur, what's wrong?" He asked worrisomely, just like he had asked the Brit so many times already that same day. Once, when they both awoke in the morning in bed, Arthur having barely slept that night. Twice, when Arthur was preparing his breakfast and spilt the milk all over the kitchen tiles clumsily. Third, when Arthur was shuffling around the couch for his car keys, that were already in his coat pocket. And finally fourth, in the town car as he drove with that same dark omenous expression on his face as he'd woken up with that day. Francis sighed when he didn't respond to him. "You don't have to be so blatently nervous you know" He said cheekily, placing his hand on the Brit's as he went for the clutch."I promised you I wouldn't act foolish around your Mother, so smile already" But Arthur didn't want to smile, so he quickly pulled his hand away and just kept on driving fowards on the road as the rain began to fall even heavier than before against the windscreen.

But the ignored Frenchman became quickly irritant. "You really are getting on my nerves Arthur, why won't you be happy for once?" He complained, slumping his head on his hand and looking out his window again, just so he didn't have to look at his total grump of a boyfriend.

Arthur was alomst tempted to start fight with Francis, but quickly bit his own tough instead and carried onwards past the town hall. This low key reaction of his only made the Frenchman feel even more annoyed. "Are you really going to be so childish as to give me the silent treatment Arthur?" He asked harshly, he had hoped for better from the Brit now that they were technically together. He thought the relationship would be more about their love, and less about squabbling over little things. "I suppose I should have expected this from you, idiot" He muttered, fully aware his words would have scolded Arthur through and through. Francis wanted to start a fight. Having the Brit yelling at him was a hundred times better than having him in the sorry state of a mood he'd been pulling off all day, it was tourture for the Frenchman.

Arthur, just wasn't acting like Arthur...

It was at that moment however that the Brit pulled over. "Hey, Arthur?" Francis exclaimed, wondering why he'd suddenly pulled the car into a small parking lot. There wasn't a big Victorian family house like he'd expected, no Mother or Father, or even any of his pre-mentioned brothers were in sight. They only things of significane outside the parking lot were a small Church, a flower garden, and a Graveyard.

Arthur's head hit the steering wheel after he'd crossed his arms over it to rest on as he hid his face from view, and as Francis' blue eyes finally took notice of the bouquet of white lilies on the car's dashboard, he finally understood why the Brit had been so resiliant to allow the Frenchman to meet his Mother. "Now do you understand...?" Arthur asked him, his face still buried in the sleeves of his leather jacket as he tried not to sniff or let Francis hear him crying.

Francis himself however wasn't certain of how to react, his brain was busy trying to process all that was happening, and all that _had _been happening between them up until then.

The Brit slowly got up off the steering wheel and wiped his eyes dry before looking at his boyfriend. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before...I..." He trailed off, apologies not being his expertise. "If you want to leave...to leave me..." Arhtur stammered, mustering up his courage. "Than I won't blame you...but Francis, I -" Before Arthur could even end that sentance, Francis had already opened the passanger seat door and ran out of the car, into the rain. "...I..." The blonde hadn't finished, but Francis had already ran away.

With a useless sigh, wiping away more tears, Arthur took his bouquet of lilies under his arm and opened up his black umbrella as he started making his way slowly through the Church graveyard to where his Mother was buried.

The rain was overdoing itself the futher he walked down the muddy stone path that zig zagged through the yard, but Arthur kept his umbrella sturdily up as he reached his Mother's row.

Execting this to be a casual visit, the placing of flowers and a few words spoken, Arthur turned around to see that someone else had already sat themselves down in front of the place were his Mother rested. A tall figure, with dripping wet blonde hair, and a bright and cheery smirk upon his face, who appeared to be chatting away to a rugged tombstone as if it were an old friend.

"..I'm sorry I didn't bring you flowers or wine, Arthur didn't want me flinting with you too much~!" He chuckled away, not noticing the Brit was standing nearby and listening in awe. "Oh, and...I know we've just met, but I wanted to promise you something" Francis went on, now placing his hand softly on the tombstone, then gently placing his head on it. "I promise I'll keep watching over Arthur, even if he hates me for it, if that's alright with you, oui?" He asked gracefully, his face still holding that gentle smile. "I know you've already done a pretty great job yourself...he's a good kid" He admitted, taking his head away from the old stone. "I wish I could stay and chat more, but right now...I need to go make an apology" Francis sighed, picking himself up off the muddy ground. His trowsers now covered in muddy water, and his hair hanging down loosely out of it's normally neat ponytail style.

When he turned around, his blue eyes became wide, realising Arthur had been standing not far behind him in the rain the whole time, black brollie and all. "Arthur, I'm sor-"

"No!" The Brit shouted angrily, suprising the now soaking wet Francis who was still being soaked futher by the pouring rain.

"Arthur..." Francis murmed, his voice cancelled out by the wind.

"I'm an idiot, and a coward, and I should have expected better from you..." The Brit confessed, his tears mixing in with the rain water. "I thought..." He sobbed. "I thought you'd leave me...but here you are...talking to a bloody rock!" He laughed sadly, gesturing towards the grave.

Francis felt relieved. "Now that's no way to talk about your Mother" He joked, pulling hankie for the Brit out his trowser pocket.

Intantly, Artur flung his umbrella aside and ran towards the Frenchman, hugging him tightly around the chest, his head on his heart. "I love you so much!" He admitted into his shirt as his hair began to get soaked by the weather. Francis held the small Brit in his arms lovingly, cradling him as he sobbed restlessly into his chest. "I know you do" He assured him, hushing the younger man and looking up at the grey sky as the droplets drenched them both.

He knew the dark clouds would be beginning to clear the sky soon...

As Francis drove the two of them home, a fluffy white towel wrapped around his neck, he couldn't help but think of all the times Arthur had kept this sercret from him. At Halloween, on New Year's Eve...even when they spent Charitmas together, the young Brit hadn't shed a tear in front of Francis, all because he didn't want to upset him.

Arthur was fast asleep in the front passenger seat now, using Francis' coat he'd stupidly left in the car as a blanket, and the inside of the window as a headrest. Keeping a straight face for such a long time had exhausted him, so seeing him sleep was a relaxing change.

Francis glanced calmly over at the Brit, a promise he made still firmly set on his mind.

_"I promise I'll keep watching over Arthur, even if he hates me for it..."_

_THE END._

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. I know it's a little short, but I'm practicing doing one-shots at the moment (Plus collage seems to swallow up all my time) Please review/faverite/follow if you did like it. All that is much appreciated. Bye!**


End file.
